songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Eurovision Song Contest
Our Eurovision Song Contest, also abbreviated as OESC, is a song contest on Google+ held among the members of the OEBU since May 2017. The current and official executive supervisor and director is Eurovision Junior, also called as Eurovision NL on Google+. The videos are uploading on Youtube and made since the first edition by Cedric, also called Aroharmy. History Eurovision Junior opened the community of the song contest in May 2017. The beginnings the contest was not fully developed so there were a lot of rule changes in that phase. The first ever Our Eurovision Song Contest started already in May 2017, but the first recaps were made in July 2017. In May and June 2017 could you send your entry and your confirmation. The first edition was a long edition, due to holidays, the first show was begun on 1st July 2017 and ended on 30th August 2017. It was held in The Netherlands, which also is the country of the director of Our Eurovision Song Contest and was the first ever country to host the Our Eurovision Song Contest. 33 nations took part in OESC 1. Each country awarded 12 points to their favourite, 10 points to their second favourite and then 8 points to 1 point for the rest. They must make 2 sets of votes, 1 set for the jury of the country and the second ones for the televotes, so the maximum was 24 points to give for a country. The moderators and director were be able to vote for his other country, but not more than 5 points for each set of vote, so in total not more than 10 points. TBA was the first ever country to win the contest. The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following edition. Organization team Later!! Format Our Eurovision Song Contest 1 In the first edition of the contest there were 2 semi-finals and 1 automatic qualifier - the host of the first edition The Netherlands. There are 2 semi-finals which each 16 countries. 10 of them will qualify for the final. The countries which participate in the semi-finals were distribute between 4 different pots. Of each pot there will be 4 countries in the first semi-final and also 4 countries in the second semi-final. The order of the semi-finals and final were random chosen and the distribution of the 2 semi-finals also. Only The Netherlands chose in which position of the order they want perform. You must vote with 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10 and 12 points. You make 2 sets of votes! 1 vote with the jury votes and 1 vote with the televotes. This 2 sets of votes may not be the same, there must be at least 1 difference between the other vote. Moderators are allowed to vote for his/her other country, but not more than 5 points, so 5 points is the maximum. Debuting nations Hosting The winner from the previous edition hosts the next edition. Here is a list of the hosting nations and cities by edition: Logo and slogans The logos are created by Eurovision Junior. The slogan is chosen by the host nation's official broadcaster. Slogans Rules Community * The main language in the community and in the contest is English. * Do not offend other participants in the contest. If you're caught you will get a strike. If you get three strikes from the EUBU, you will be banned from the contest for 1 edition. * If you are caught cheating in the contest, you will be banned from the contest permanently. There are NO second chances. Participation * If you want to participate in Your Eurovision you must have a membership of the Our Eurovision Broadcasting Union with an active broadcaster. * People with no special job in the song contest, will get 1 country and moderators 2 countries, the director get 3 countries. You can only change your country on request to Eurovision Junior. You can't have a country for more than 5 editions, then you should wait 5 editions or if you are lucky, 1 edition or less than 5, when the country have no HoD. The EUBU will always reserve the country forom a HoD, so it's not possible that your country is taken after 1 edition, because he/she is earlier than you with confirmation. After 5 editions, you must choose an other country and won't be reserved for you after 5 editions. When you are 1 edition inactive, for no reasons your country will also be not longer reserved for you. * To take part in one edition, the country must confirm within the given deadline for confirmation. If the country does not confirm their participation before the deadline, then they are not allowed to participate. Exceptions can be made in very rare cases after the organization reviews the country's request. * Not allowed to participate are countries who not participated in ESC and countries which isn't anymore a country like Serbia & Montenegro. Entries Before selecting an entry, each broadcaster must take into consideration the following rules. * You must send your live performance, so a studio version isn't allowed. * An artist who has participated for more than 1 country, can't participate in the same edition. For example when a member of Genealogy in the future participate for Australia, they can't participate in the same edition. Voting * Voting is in Eurovision style: 1-8, 10 and 12 points. Each country awards two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. There must be at least 1 difference. Moderators can give his other country a maximum of 5 points for each set. * The voting result must be submitted within the given voting deadline. Not given then we search replacement voters or randomize the votes, if this will happen to much, you can get a ban of the song contest for a few editions. * You cannot post your results in the community or on Youtube. They will deleted when you voted. To have an exciting result, the votes must send by hangouts or in private message. Voting Check Rules -> Voting and Format -> last updated edition. Highest scores Later!! Ties for first place To date, there were no ties for the first place. Tie-breakers In a case of a tie the following tie-breakers are used: # Higher amount of points in televoting # More sets of 12, 10, 8 - 1 points received # Order of performance. You can find a better explanation in the scheme. To date, there hasn't been a case of a tie. Nul points To date, there was no entry for scoring 0 points. Big 1 Big 6 Instead of only the host as auutomatic qualifier in the first edition of OESC, Eurovision Junior decided that from the second edition to date there will be a Big 6. Big 6 will consist of 6 countries that achieved the best result in Grand Final of last edition. Big 6 is decided by places, so for example if two countries have same amount of points in Grand Final after all countries have voted, then the one with a better place according to the tie-breakers rules. Winners By edition Soon!!!